An organic light emitting device includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and an organic compound layer disposed between the positive electrode and the negative electrode.
An organic compound used for such an organic light emitting device is required to have thermal stability. This is because functions of the organic compound are degraded by heat.
Patent Literature 1 describes, as a compound having a high thermal stability, a compound illustrated as Compound 1 below.
